My Mentor-My Father---- Missing
by Cloudstar36
Summary: "We arrived to find the HQ a mess... The other agents began to worry, but they didn't know how I felt at that moment..." Told in the point-of-views of Galaxy (my OC) and Jet Pack Guy, I explain my opinion of Operation; Blackout. Yeah, I know it's old, but that was the time when I actually wrote this... I just never got round to posting it...
1. Shocking Discovery

Knocking down the door was easy for Jet Pack Guy. The bad thing was the EPF was a mess when we arrived…  
I looked around in fright, noticing all our important files and documents were scattered across the ground; some even torn or shredded! He had definitely used those as a tool to escape…

Rookie followed after me as we ventured further into the HQ, cautiously stepping over anything that may have been evidence to our boss' captor… He was more than a boss to me; he was a friend, a teacher… my father…

"J-Jet…" I whimpered, spying a clear pair of glasses on the ground before me; the lens cracked and broken. I felt Jet Pack Guy's flipper around me as he pulled me close; a hint of determination in his voice as he spoke.

"It's okay, Galaxy…" he said softly. "We're gonna find out who took him… Don't you worry…"

I choked back a sob and buried my head into his black jacket, sobbing softly. Gary the Gadget Guy; Club Penguin's inventor and technician, and my father… had been kidnapped!

* * *

**New EPF story; woot!  
So yeah, basically I'm Galaxy in this story; as I said, Gary's daughter, and with Gary missing, I'm greatly panicked!  
... As anyone would be if their father went missing...**

**And awww... Jet, you gotta stop being so comforting! That's Rookie's job! .**


	2. The day before

Another busy day in the EPF, as usual… I boredly leant against the table, resting my head on my flippers as I listened to agents go on about this mysterious Operation: Blackout I kept hearing about. Dad told me not to get involved in it, but I had heard so much I was now curious about it. I watched as he hastily waddled past me; a box of Night-Vision goggles in his flippers.

"What are those for, Dad?" I asked, hoping to get his attention. Briefly he stopped, just to give me an answer. Boy, I loved him for that…

"Some penguins went mining down at the Mine a few days ago. We only got word on that they were missing today," he explained, pouring out the box of goggles in front of us. "I was going to send a group of agents down there to help them out… until I discovered these weren't working… Could you help me?"

I lifted my head, brightening up a bit. How could I say no!? I loved working on inventions with my father!

"I'd love too, Dad!" I squeaked in reply, running past some of the other agents to get to the Gadget Room. I thought it wouldn't have existed anymore, but Gary was so mortified when the PSA had lost it to Herbert – no thanks to a popcorn incident in 2008, he just had to build one for the EPF weaponry. Checking in through the Eye-Scan 3000, I looked around the room in slight confusion, not having the slightest idea where anything was.

"You look a little lost, Ace…" Jet Pack Guy's voice startled me a little. "Can I help you with something?"

I giggled softly and nodded. Jet had that nickname for every training agent, even Rookie!

"I'm looking for Dad's tools," I explained, following after him to the storage cupboard. "We need to fix up the Night-Vision goggles before the field agents go out to the Mine!"

Jet laughed softly, reaching up to a box on the third shelf of the cupboard.

"G can't be a Gadget Guy without his tools, can he," he admitted, handing the box to me. I laughed.

"And I can't be a Gadget Gal without him mentoring me!"

Jet Pack Guy smirked and shook his head, grabbing his jetpack off the rack beside the Gadget Room doors.

"Taking after your father are we? Being an agent's not all about that, Ace," he explained.

"Hush you. You're only my mentor in Tactical Operations," I giggled, leaving him as I waddled back to the main room of the EPF. Dad still stood at the table; now with a clipboard in his hands and two other agents standing beside him, ones I didn't recognise. Silently I put down his tool box and got to work on the goggles while listening to their conversation.

"With this cold, anything could happen, Chief…"

"Those miners are still down there, and even more penguins have gone missing!"

"Agents, I understand we're dealing with two serious situations here, but we don't have enough Field Agents to take out the task," Gary told them sternly, glancing at the purple penguin beside him. "How's your Stealth Team, Dot? Any luck infiltrating Herbert's base?"

"Naught G," the penguin replied. "His defence systems are just too tricky to get past."

"The Tech Team, Private?"

"No luck either, Chief. Herbert knows we're trying to hack in…" the second penguin insisted, shaking his head. Dad was beginning to stress; I could tell. There were so many ways in which I wanted to help, but I knew it would be better to stay out of their way…

"Return to your stations, agents," our boss instructed. "I'll call you back when I think of something…"

Dot and Private2014 nodded, returning back to their team-bases; the Stealth and Tech teams. So far, I was only part of the Tactical and Command teams, but someday, I wanted to be a Stealth agent. My father sat beside me with a heavy, annoyed sigh. He sounded more than stressed…

"You okay, Dad?" I questioned, putting down the pair of goggles I had just tinkered with.

"Running this agency is hard-work, Galaxy dear… Even with the Director to back me up, Operation: Blackout is not going easy on me…" I heard him say. "I'll need a break from this one day…"

I cautiously locked flippers with him and smiled hopefully, knowing he'd soon get his wish. He had promised me a father-daughter vacation, but I knew that wouldn't happen for a while if this mysterious Blackout continued.

"You'll get that break, Dad," I told him positively, "but right now we've got to finish fixing these goggles, or no agent will be going out tonight!"

He laughed softly and gently ruffled my hair, making me have to push my black-grey headset back into place.

"You certainly do take after me, Galaxy… Maybe one day, the agency will be yours to look after…"

* * *

**Dawwwww... I love family moments... especially father-daughter ones.**

**Private2014 is mentioned again - remember he's mine (did i say a she last time? *shrugs*)  
This chapter was interesting to write, but it's all totally made up! None of it actually happened!**

**Yeah... You probably know that by now...**

**... I'm just gonna shut up so you can keep reading...**


	3. Let the search begin!

I shakily blinked back a tear while watching the other agents search our destroyed headquarters. That was the last I heard of him that day. After we had finished up on the Night-Vision goggles, he'd just sent me home, going on about some secret 'experienced' agent stuff. Now I wish he hadn't…

"We'll turn this whole agency upside-down if we have to, agents!" I heard Jet Pack Guy order. "We will not stop until G is found! Keep looking!"

I badly wanted to help look, but I was still shaken from knowing that he was missing; all I wanted to do was break down in tears, but I was 15… I knew better than that…

The only thought in my mind was, 'Herbert's to blame… Who else would do such a thing!?' and I had assumed I was right. Gently tightening my grip on my father's glasses, I hoped the Tactical Agents would get some signs of this mystery…

A flipper on my shoulder made me jump in fright, but I immediately calmed down upon hearing my Command mentor's voice.

"Relax Galaxy… We'll find him…" Alpha murmured softly, gently starting to massage my shoulders. "No matter what it takes."

"A-Alpha…" I said softly. "I try my b-best to believe that, but… i-it doesn't w-work…"

She pulled me into a hug with a soft sigh.

"That was me at first, Galaxy, but I kept on trying and soon I believed… and you will too," she went on, pulling away when one of the other agents called her over. I watched her go, whimpering softly as she left. If Dad had been captured by Herbert, my guess was one of the other agents would go next… possibly one of my mentors…

"It's no use… We're not having any luck in here, Ace…" Jet Pack Guy admitted, waddling over to me. He shook his head with a sigh. "Chief's nowhere in the headquarters…"

"W-Well, why not try outside? Surely he's somewhere on the island!" I suggested with a shaky squeak.

"That was my second thought…" Jet insisted, looking out at the agents who were still searching. "Bring this case outside, agents! If G's nowhere in here, surely he'll be on the island somewhere!"

"But the citizens might recognise us, Jet! It'd be too risky!" Rookie piped up; sticking his head around the corner he was searching behind. I liked his attitude, but it'd be of more use if it were put to a… positive thought…

"Rookie, that's not the concern right now…" JPG went on, exchanging a glance with me. "Not only is G our commander, remember he's also this island's Gadget Guy… and a certain someone's father."

There was a sudden patter of feet and Rookie suddenly had his arms around me, giving me a gentle hug.

"Oh Galaxy, I-I'm so sorry!" he said quickly. "I didn't e-even think to believe it!"

I laughed softly and told him it was okay, but nothing was okay… It wouldn't be okay until my father was standing in this room, okay himself!

"Let's go agents. There's still half of this day to search!" Jet Pack Guy ordered, leading the way out of our agency. I followed after him; no one coming to stop me. For that I was glad; I was helping on this mission, no matter what!

* * *

**Eeheehee... After typing that Galaxy had gotten a hug from Rookie, ****_I _****imagined getting a hug from Rookie! I always picture these penguins to be squishy and cuddly... :3**

**Anyways! The search for Gary begins! Hopefully Galaxy cheers up a bit; I hate having a view of her being miserable...**

**We'll just have to wait and see! I know what you don't! HAHA! *laughs like Invader Zim* XD**


	4. No luck at all

I didn't know it would take that long…  
I thought we'd get the search over and done with, but no…

Jet lost track of the teams, dragging back the time we had to search for Gary. That was it; I knew what I was going to do…  
First get rid of my tears, then, first thing tomorrow, I was going to search; not caring how long it took me. I just couldn't hold back my tears any longer…  
In the middle of our EPF search, I left Jet Pack Guy's side and ran home; tears streaming down my cheeks. I could hear Jet calling me back, but I couldn't face him… I couldn't face any agent…

"Galaxy, wait!"

"Come back!"

The second voice had to be Rookie, but still I ignored them and ran, and didn't stop running until I was safe in our igloo, locked in my bedroom. With no one there to comfort me, I buried my head under my covers and cried, praying this was all just a dream and my father was here, somewhere, unharmed...

"Oh D-Daddy…" I coughed, wrapping my covers around me with a sniff. "W-Where are y-you…?"

Crying softly, I tried to get some rest, but sleep wouldn't come. The other agents were probably looking for me now, because I'd just run off, but that wasn't true… I had to believe it…

They were still looking for him, and they _would _find him!

* * *

**Daw, poor Galaxy... :'( *penguin-glomps her* They'll find Gary; I promise!**

**Short chappie is short... Meh, next will be longer...**

**Where, oh where could the Gadget Guy be!?  
... I'd kindly shoot Herbert if they allowed guns in the EPF...**


	5. A fiery second search

I was up at goodness-knows-what time the next morning, finding it was still slightly dark outside…  
Scrap that, it was going to stay dark until we agents finished Operation: Blackout...  
That meant I didn't know if it was still night or had fallen morning, but there were no penguins around when I ran out of the igloo, so I guessed it was early morning. I jogged down to the EPF HQ, slipping in through the elevator to find the System Transporter destroyed and the Field Op system on fire! Had Herbert struck again last night!?

"H-He wouldn't have!" I told myself. "Dad always said lightning doesn't strike twice in the same spot, so Herbert wouldn't have come again!"

I held back an aching cough; the smoke from the fire already reaching my lungs. No wonder there were no agents here! Covering my beak with a flipper, I ran over to my desk to locate my deep-purple glasses and my Spy Phone. If I could just reach Jet Pack Guy…

"Galaxy! A-Are you in here!?"

Looks like I didn't have to call…  
Putting on my glasses and slipping my Spy Phone into my jacket, I ran over to Jet with a series of shaky coughs. He grabbed my flipper and quickly lead the way out of our burning headquarters. We escaped to the Ski Village just as a large, red fire engine turned up; penguins of many colours dressed in yellow fire-coats getting to work on putting out the fire. We decided not to stick around; Jet Pack Guy immediately leading me over to what looked like a manhole, but it slid open to an elevator-like contraption.

"W-What is this, Jet? I… I-I've never seen it before," I inquired honestly, watching the world above disappear as we headed underground.

"… Your father built it the day before last…" JPG explained, not even glancing over at me to see if I was okay. "He knew this day would come soon…"

I back-tracked through the days of the week. The day before last? That was… the day he sent me home after finishing the Night-Vision goggles. This was the secret 'experienced' agent stuff he was going on about; an underground HQ!? **Not much to keep secret from your own daughter, Father…** I thought with a frown. Why did he not just tell the truth?

"Here we are, Ace. Now the scanners down here read easier than the ones in the EPF HQ. We've tracked where G is, and sent the coordinates to your Spy Phone," Jet Pack Guy told me, hurrying to the Command Base. "Grab whatever you need to get there, and… call for back-up if you need it."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, confused.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to do this?" I wondered. He looked back at me with a slight smile.

"I'm only your Tactical Mentor. I can't say," he admitted, disappearing off down a side-tunnel. I blinked; what did that mean?  
Shrugging off the thought, I ran ahead to the Command Room, slowing down when I saw all the other agents hard at work. I recognised Dot and Private2014 hastily chatting away over by the scanners, trying to work out something on some sort of map. Running over to the Gear-Headers, I hesitantly came to a stop, looking up at a 'Missing' poster on the billboard beside me.

"Dad…" I whimpered, putting a flipper on the poster. "I'll find you… no matter what…"

"You ready to go, Galaxy?" I heard Rookie inquire as he and Alpha waddled over to me. I gave them a determined nod.

"I was born ready, Rookie!" I laughed.

"Just like her father…" Alpha said softly with a smile. Hesitantly she drew something out of her jacket pocket and held it out to me. "Yesterday we didn't get any closer to finding him, deary, but I did find this…"

I caught the object in my flippers; a silver chain hanging over the side of them. I choked back a sob as I examined the object closer… It was the silver-heart locket Gary had given to me when I first joined the EPF…

"W-Where did you find it?" I shakily asked.

"Near his desk. He must have been holding onto it for a while," Alpha explained. While Rookie fetched me a grappling hook, plasma laser, smoke goggles, a deflector vest and lava boots from the Gear-Headers, my Command Mentor fastened the locket around my neck; I tightly clutched the heart in my flipper, a soft cracking sound startling me.

"W-What was-…?" I asked with a soft gasp. Alpha only pointed to the locket, which now lay open on my flipper. Two photos were placed on the insides of the heart; both of me and my father. "O-Oh m-my…"

"Galaxy, you might wanna get going," I heard Rookie instruct in panic, just as an alarm started to sound. Glancing up at the scanners, a red warning had come across the screens, reading 'HERBERT ALERT!'. I exchanged a glance with both Rookie and Alpha, snapping the locket shut.

"What does that even mean?" I wondered.

"It usually signals that Herbert has found our HQ, and if he has…" Alpha cut off when she heard Jet Pack Guy order them to be prepared for a fight. Without hesitation, I ran out of the Command Room, and headed back towards the elevator, but I cut down the path Jet had taken earlier, running past a cage with a small red crab inside.

"Klutzy…" I hissed softly, continuing past him before I reached a ladder. Inhaling heavily, I looked up and started to climb, beginning the mission I may risk my life in doing…

* * *

**And now... we enter Herbert's base; Ooooooooooh!**

**Yeah, I'm not scary. I fear this chapter doesn't make sense... *hides under covers* Please say if you agree with me...**

**If not; keep reading!**


	6. Infiltrating the base

I looked around the building Herbert had claimed as his 'base'… Very building-blocky if you ask me…  
There were two ways to get in from the looks of it; one through a big bolted door and the other way through a door surrounded by security cameras with two weird looking pictures on the front of it. I frowned; both ways were gonna be hard to get through. Back-up time!

"Dot, it's Agent Galaxy. I know I'm not a Stealth Agent, but some advice would be great…" I hissed softly into my Spy Phone, pressing my back against the wall as I kept out of sight from the security cameras.

"_We see ya, agent. The cameras are always a toughie, especially that many_," I heard Dot comment. I guessed they were probably watching me through a hidden camera other agents had managed to place inside the building. "_My suggestion is always the best for a training agent, but you can either throw snowballs at each of them, or try and locate that crab-costume I may have accidentally left behind…_"

Crab costume? What on earth was she talking about? But I eventually found it, and pulled it on over my agent-gear before quickly waddling over to the cameras. As their lens wandered over me, I prayed it wouldn't recognise me as a penguin…

"Access: Unlocked. Welcome," the door-lock beeped; the doors before me sliding open. Quickly I ran inside, pulling off the crab-costume when I found I was face-to-face with a Security Lock.

"Okay, what now?"

"_I may be Tactical Lead, but cracking codes is my specialty, Ace…_"

I sighed in relief at the sound of Jet Pack Guy's voice.

"Okay, tell me what I've got to do," I said in determination, setting my flippers on the control pad and looking up at the coding.

"_There'll be one of these on each level, just a heads up; five in total. This one's something simple. An easy guessing game of a code,_" Jet explained. I rested my Spy Phone beside me and listened. "_You're into the coding program, right?_"

"Right."

"_Okay. You can either guess, or I'll tell you the code right away._"

I thought about that for a moment. Would it be better to guess? Then I remembered I was the daughter of a Gadget Guy; a mastermind when it came to code-cracking!

"I think I'll have a go on my own first, Jet," I replied at last. "I'll call back if I get stuck."

"_Good luck, Ace._"

I guessed the code had something to do with Herbert, so I easily punched in 'Klutzy'; the grid coming up clear. A green light flickered on above the door behind me… but it seemed there was no way to open it. I looked around before spying a lever right up on the corner of the wall, close to the roof. How was I going to pull that!?  
Then I remembered the grappling hook…

"God bless you, Rookie," I muttered softly, firing the hook up to the lever and pulling down. Perfect shot! The door slid open and I ran in onto the second room, meeting up with another Security Lock.

"Don't panic, Gal… Jet did tell you there'd be a security lock on each floor," I told myself determinedly, swiping my flipper over the control pad to access the coding. "One down; four to go."

This lock looked easier; no code to guess, just a simple sliding puzzle. Those I was good at…

"Okay, so this one here; that one there… Put that over there and… done!" I giggled; the second green light flickering on. Checking my watch, I laughed. "Completed in three seconds flat. New record!"

"_How you going out there, Agent?_"

That voice I didn't recognise. Activating the plasma laser to move onto the next room, I replied, "Fine. The second code wasn't a challenge at all."

"_Good to hear, but keep on your toes. That 'Herbert Alert' we received was a false alarm. Herbert could be anywhere in that base!_"

I panicked slightly, but managed to push on, entering the third level Security Lock. Looking around, I noticed a door barred with red lasers and grinned.

"That's nothing my deflector vest can't handle," I admitted, "but first, the Lock…"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'll stop you reading there... Soz guys...Strangely I've lost the other parts to this story, which really saddens me, so I've got to type it all up again... which means I may not upload the rest of it for a while...**

**MWAHAHA! Now THAT'S what I call a cliff-hanger! Huh; huh!? *bows***

**But instead you can go read some of my other stories. One I will be uploading soon is called 'Secrets Unknown', and yes, Galaxy's in that one too, and she falls in love! 3**

**Only spoiler I'm giving! ^^ So yeah... Go enjoy something else until you see that this story has been updated, in a few years time (lol jks!)...**

**Bai for now!**


	7. Fourth Lock Worries

**GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! I FOUND IT! XD XD XD  
OH, ish so happeh now!**

**I bet you've all been cliff-hanging for long enough now, huh? WELL! I'll let you all down first... *lets down* And let's read on through Galaxy's P.O.V as she continues on to find Gary!**

* * *

Patching through to HQ again, I found I was slowly losing time. This had to be done, fast!

"Need more coding, Jet!"

"_On it, Ace. Looks like a concentration lock from what we see. Follow the card pattern and repeat it back to the system._"

"I can do that; easy!" I insisted confidentially… but what if I couldn't? They were all counting on me to rescue Gary – my father! I gulped nervously. "I think…"

"_Ace, trust me when I say, out of all of us agents here, you have the most concentration… You can do it._"

I smiled at Jet's reassuring words and got through to the coding. About 15 cards lit up the screen and soon began showing a pattern. I repeated it back easily, at almost the exact same speed too!

"Yes!" I hissed softly, clenching my flipper. Turning to face the red lasers at the door, I noticed they had now gone green and quickly jogged over, running through and giggling as the lasers rebounded off my vest. "Haha!"

The fourth room looked slightly different to the others; a cloud of smoke drifting lazily out of the door that led to my exit. I then remembered the fire and stepped back in fear…

"I-I can't do this…" I whimpered, hastily running over to the Security Lock. Another easy code; 'Polar bear'…

"J-Jet, I c-can't go on…"

"_Why? What's wrong!?_"

He sounded panicked, but I didn't want the agents to think I was in trouble.

"_Y-You got the code right, didn't you, Ace?_"

"Yeah, but… There's smoke coming from the next door…" I said softly. It sounded like there was a squabble on the other side of the line as another agent swapped out with Jet to coax me.

"_It's not going to hurt you, Galaxy dear… Put on your smoke goggles and waddle through. You'll be fine…_"

That voice… I nearly burst into tears at that moment…

"D-Dad…"

"_Three-way calling works great, Galaxy. Just be glad your father had his Spy Phone on him otherwise we'd never get you through there,_" Dot cut in. "_Now hurry, we're losing G's signal fast._"

I nodded and pulled the smoke goggles over my eyes, hoping Dad would speak again as I waddled through the smoke. On the other side of the door, it was strangely clear. Past the Security Lock was another door, and on the other side, I could hear panicked scuffles across the floor, followed by a low growl. Herbert…

"Dad, if you can hear me, I'll be there soon! Just please hang on!" I cried, running over to the Security Lock, quickly getting to work.

"_G-Galaxy… stay… back! Herbert… will… you!_"

Hearing his shaky voice through the Spy Phone communicator scared me, and the broken message coming through scared me even more, but I wasn't going to give up. I had to save him!

"_Ace, be careful. Herbert's on the other side of the door!_"

I froze at Jet Pack Guy's words, unlocking the Security Lock. All this just to save my father? Why!?

"I-I'll be careful, but I may just have an idea…" I said softly, spying a second crab-costume wedged behind the Security Lock. Quickly I pulled it on and waddled out to face our enemy, praying he wouldn't recognise me…

"Klutzy! I thought I told you to keep an eye on the laser, not go re-locking the System Locks!" the polar bear growled down to me. "Now hurry up and get there, or I'll put you in an ice canister!"

Without hesitation I ran over to the big bolted door and 'scuttled' inside, hearing the door to Security Lock 5 slam shut and the place fall quiet. Herbert had gone out…

"Alright guys, I'm in…" I said calmly, glancing down at my Spy Phone as a static cheer from the agents came through.

"_Nice work, Ace! We knew you could do it. Now hurry and unlock that Security Lock. As well as shutting down the laser, it'll release G!_"

Hearing soft thuds on glass in front of me, I looked up at the ice canisters; Dad looking down at me from the top-left one; banging his flippers against the glass. Tears leaked from my eyes as I quickly ran over to the Security Lock, yanking off the crab suit as I did so.

"Galaxy!"

I looked up with a weary smile.

"Hang on, Dad…" I said softly, turning back to the Lock; my eyes widening with fright. This was some coding I had no idea about!

"Jet, what do I do!? This looks so confusing!" I cried.

"_Too… I… make it…_"

JPG's reply was static… That was impossible!

"What? I didn't hear you."

"_Get… door… hear me… better._"

From the sound of it, he wanted me to be near the door. Apparently the sound was better, so I ran back and repeated my question.

"_It's a grater-lock; slotting and sorting. Dot's just helped me check it out closer. I can't figure it out myself, but… G could help…_"

"But I… I can hardly hear him through the glass, and my Spy Phone statics when I'm near the laser!"

"_Ace, remember why you're there. Did you come to rescue your father or not? Because if you do this, Club Penguin will be free of the Blackout and the Operation will be successful…_"

"Galaxy, the door!" I heard Gary cry in alarm. Quickly I stepped back as the door behind me burst open and let out a silent scream. I was in trouble… It was Herbert!

* * *

**And now I say... GASP!**


	8. Losing signals

**Quickie from Jet's P.O.V :3**

* * *

"Ace, come in; Ace…Come in!"

I panicked when Galaxy didn't give a reply. The agents around me had bustled off to their stations when we heard the young agent's scream, hastily trying to pick up any other signal from the Gadgets.

"Jet, what do we do!? What do we do!?" Rookie exclaimed, panicking behind me. "Herbert's probably got her, and he's already got G, so now we're in trouble ourselves, because he can find our HQ and, and, and-…!"

"Rookie, calm down!" I snapped; none of his words being any help to the situation. "That's not helping!"

"Sorry J-Jet…"

I turned away from him and sighed heavily, trying to come up with some sort of plan. We really needed G with us… He'd know what to do…

"_Agents… do you read me? Is anyone there!?_"

I heard Dot answer at G's nervous tone.

"We're here, Chief. What do you need us to do?"

"_I've gotta talk quick; Herbert's still in the room, and he's knocked out Galaxy…_"

He paused; each of us finding a chance to gasp softly.

"_I need Agent Private to hack into Herbert's electric codes. It's the only way to shut down the laser now._"

Listening to his words, Dot waddled over to me, handing me her Spy Phone.

"Find Private and get this to him. G obviously is smarter than we think he is… If he knows the lock code to the system," she explained. I nodded determinedly.

"You think Ace would be part of the Stealth Team yet?" I inquired teasingly, making my way out of the Command Room. Dot smirked back at me.

"Maybe…"

I laughed softly and continued on down the tunnel to the agents-stations, stopping when I reached Private's. Quickly I pushed open the door; the light-blue penguin hastily spinning around to face me.

"Jet, you scared me!"

"Apologises, but I need you to work fast with me here," I explained, tapping back into Dot's Spy Phone. "You still there, Chief?"

"_Always have been, Jet. Have you found Private?_"

"Right here, G," Private2014 insisted, taking the Spy Phone from me and sitting back at his desk. "I'm hacking something correct?"

"_Yes; hacking Herbert's electric line to be exact. The code's a long one, so listen carefully…_"

I waited in hope as Private typed back what he heard from G, praying we were not too late…

"I'm in, G. Shutting down system; now!" the light-blue penguin instructed, yanking a red lever down at the side of his desk. Then, we waited…


	9. Re-unitive Escape

**And... now back to Galaxy's P.O.V...**

* * *

Just coming round after Herbert had rudely conked me over the head with a record, I heard a loud thunk from the machine running the laser as it shut off. Herbert ran over and tried to turn it back on. Sitting up, I quickly got up and found a chance to approach my father; the icy-covering in the glass canisters starting to melt away. Luckily the ice had only reached Gary's middle, so he was easily able to escape by moving his feet a little. I then helped him out of the canister and we both jumped to the ground, just as Herbert spun back around and caught us red-flippered.

"You two pesky penguins aren't going anywhere!" he snarled.

"Correction, we are!" Gary growled softly, pulling me close and pressing the Teleport button on his Spy Phone. We disappeared just as Herbert leapt forward to grab us… but he grabbed nothing…  
Appearing back in the Underground HQ, I threw my flippers around my father's neck and hugged him tightly, sobbing loudly. How glad I was to have found him; it all still felt like a dream. I felt his own flippers tighten around me as he held me close; the other agents looking on in content.

"It's good to have you back, Chief…" Jet Pack Guy spoke up softly.

"Galaxy here did an amazing job of this daring rescue," Dot added. I looked up and rubbed my eyes as she waddled over to us, leaning my head against Gary's shoulder. "And… she saved the island from the Blackout."

"I-I couldn't have done it without all of you," I spoke up softly; my voice still slightly shaky. "We… W-We all knew a day like today would come… but I don't think anyone expected me to be the one rescuing…"

"You also made it because you believed in yourself, Galaxy…" my father put in, putting a flipper on my shoulder. "I remember when I first appointed you to the agency, you told me you weren't going to put yourself into any mission that involved challenges like that, and all you wanted to do was order the others around…"

The other agents laughed at that; making me blush lightly. I-I'd never think to do such a thing!

"But there's more to being an agent than just that. Just as the sun is now returning to warm up the island, we agents can return to what we do best by being who we are…" the Gadget Guy went on, looking at me with a small smile. "As well as being resourceful, remarkable and ready for anything that crosses our path."

I giggled and gave him another hug, closing my eyes as I did so.

"You think those can wait, Dad?" I inquired softly. "I-I just wanna s-spend some time with you…"

We were in that hug for a while; I could tell he was thinking, until Jet Pack Guy broke the decision for us.

"Come on, Chief… It's not like Herbert will be trying to stop us for a while anyway," he insisted. "Spend some time with her."

Pulling out of our hug, I looked up at Gary with pleading eyes.

"Please Daddy…"

Dad sighed heavily and put his flippers back around me, laughing softly.

"Of course, Galaxy dear… I'd love to…"

* * *

**FIN.**

**:3**


End file.
